


Pokemon Battles

by NightWolf713



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, Fluff, Mentioned Scientist Pidge, Pokemon Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolf713/pseuds/NightWolf713
Summary: “I bet I could beat you in a pokemon battle.”Pidge challenges Keith to a pokemon battle with the teams they have at the time, and Keith agrees.





	Pokemon Battles

“I bet I could beat you in a pokemon battle.” Pidge remarks, eyes trained on the screen in front of her. Keith scoffs, looking down from his own game to the green paladin beside him, checking her team and mentally comparing the six pokemon to his own.

“I’d bet on that.” He shrugs, oblivious to the smirk forming on Pidge’s face.

“Alright then, let’s do it. Loser does whatever the winner wants.” Pidge turns to look up at Keith, grinning like she knows something he doesn’t. He wouldn’t doubt it, really.  
Besides, it’s not like he doesn’t have anything to lose really. The worse she could do was some kind of chore, or spending some amount of time with Lance. Neither are as bad as most seem to assume.

“You’re on, Pidgey. Full six-on-six?”

“Obviously.”

They turn back to their games, both entering Festival Plaza and finding each other’s avatars easily, thanks to character customization.

The settings for the online battle are set up quickly, with how often pokemon battles are amongst the paladins, and the arms of Voltron are in their battle within the next five minutes.

Keith’s flareon is, as always, leading the party. Pidge has her porygon-z out first. A fire type against a normal type, a good match up.

Pidge’s porygon-z goes first, being faster than Keith’s flareon. The thunder wave was a TM move, but not unexpected. Status effects are something Pidge gravitates towards in her strategies.

Flareon’s lava plume does a good deal of damage, as does the following zap cannon from Porygon-Z.

Porygon-Z faints from a burn afflicted from Flareon right after Flareon faints, so new pokemon from both sides are sent out.

Solgaleo and Lunala, sent out by Keith and Pidge respectively, is the next match-up, and Keith can’t help but chuckle. They both sent out the legendary pokemon.

“Really? You nicknamed Lunala ‘Nebby’?” Keith asks, sparing a glance to the shorter paladin.

"You shut up about my child."

“Your child?” Keith’s full-blown smirking now.

“Yes. Nebby is mine and Lillie’s cosmic child. Now shut up and fight.”

With a roll of his eyes, Keith does as asked.

Solgaleo attacks with a crunch, but Nebby the Lunala gets in a phantom force or two before ultimately fainting.

Pidge quietly growls as she sends out her third pokemon, magnezone. While this fight is a bit longer, Solgaleo falls to Magnezone’s discharge.

Keith sends out Silvally next, Pidge switching out to her decidueye, who faints with a few flamethrowers, a TM move for Silvally that has Pidge glaring at Keith out of the corner of her eye as she sends out her leafeon, bringing down Silvally, who was at low health.

Keith sends out his poliwrath, which doesn’t surprise Pidge even with the type disadvantage. 

Neither Keith’s poliwrath nor his lycanroc (midnight form, obviously) last against Pidge’s leafeon, even if they leave said leafeon with low HP.

Pidge isn’t surprised as Keith sends out his incineroar, his ace pokemon. Nor is she surprised when her leafeon falls, leaving her last pokemon.

Good thing she prepared.

A golisopod is the pokemon Pidge sends out, and Keith chuckles.

“A bug type?”

Pidge doesn’t answer, focusing on her battle.

Incineroar’s z-move does great damage to Golisopod, but not enough to kill it.

“How is it still standing? Fire is super effective against bug types!”

A smirk forms on Pidge’s face.

“Golisopod is a bug/water type.”

Keith’s eyes widen as he realizes what that means, and lurches forward as Pidge’s last pokemon attacks with the water type z-move, hydro vortex.

“No!” Incineroar faints, and Pidge grins wide as her victory is claimed.

“I won!” Pidge jumps to her feet, victoriously dancing around and missing the small smile that forms on Keith’s face as she does so.

“Alright, alright. What do I owe you? A week of pod cleaning? A day with Lance?” Keith asks, smile disappearing as Pidge turns around.

Pidge keeps silent for a moment, contemplating her prize, before grinning wickedly.

“Nope. Close your eyes.”

Huh, odd for this kind of bet. Is she going to write something on his face he can’t wash off? Keith wouldn’t put it past her. She can be incredibly immature at times. Lance isn’t a good influence in that regard.

The red paladin freezes up as something presses against his lips, eyes involuntarily flying open in surprise.

Pidge was…kissing him?

Why?

Why would she do that with the bet? It’s not like she likes Keith…right? There’s no way. She probably has a crush on Lance, or Shiro.

But here she is. Pidge, the green paladin of Voltron and resident scientist, kissing him, Keith.

Well, it could have been worse, honestly. It’s not like Keith hasn’t thought about this…although the circumstances were different when he indulged himself in those thoughts. 

Really, though…he shouldn’t have expected differently, this is Pidge.

Keith’s eyes slide close and, hesitantly, he responds to Pidge’s kiss. She tenses up for a moment, probably in surprise, but then seems to nearly melt. Keith couldn’t say he wasn’t in a very similar state without lying.

The two of them parted once the need for air became too much, and the blush on Pidge’s face amused Keith, even if he was sure his face was just as flushed.

“…Um…s-sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” Pidge mutters, uncharacteristically bashful.

The red paladin blinks, cementing to fact in his mind that Pidge had kissed him and hadn’t pulled away when he kissed her back.

“Why?” Oh, did he say that out loud?

“IguessbecauseI’velikedyouforawhilenow?” Keith frowns, unable to understand.

“I didn’t catch that.”

Pidge’s blush flares up again, and Keith absentmindedly thinks that red is a good color on her.

“I said…I guess because I’ve liked you for a while now?”

Keith blinks once, then twice, trying to comprehend that.

Pidge likes him. Him. The half-galra red paladin with anger issues and a temper worse than Allura’s.

“It was a bad idea, wasn’t it? I’m sorry, I’ll go-”

Before Pidge can walk away, Keith reacts and grabs her wrist, pulling her towards him. Pidge yelps as they fall back onto the couch they had been sitting on before Pidge stood up to leave.

“K-Keith?”

The red paladin has never been good with words…but words aren’t really needed in this situation, are they? Keith secures his hold around the green paladin’s waist, unbothered by the fact that she’s half lying on top of him thanks to her tripping when he pulled her back to the couch.

Without a word, Keith repeats Pidge’s earlier action and seals their lips together in their second kiss.

This one is shorter than the first, but the shining look in Pidge’s eyes more than makes up for it.

“Oh.”

He can’t help but smirk.

“Cat got your tongue?”

The teasing comment makes Pidge snap out of her daze, deadpanning before suddenly smirking.

“Not a cat…but maybe a galra.” She dives in for another kiss, and Keith readily reciprocates.

On the floor, the two pokemon games remain on…yet completely forgotten by their players.


End file.
